Parent-Teacher Conference
by TwistedGem
Summary: "'Okay you have to tell us this story because this is whole situation is just too bizarre for you not to explain it.' Wally exclaimed. Superboy groaned. This was a memory he'd rather bury." Superboy gets more than what he bargains for when he attends his school's parent-teacher conference, causing both Lex AND Superman to show up.


**A/N:** **I do not own Young Justice. ****And for you comic books fans out there, this has a special guest. Can you spot them? ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay you have to tell us this story because this is whole situation is just too bizarre for you not to explain it." Wally exclaimed. Superboy groaned. This was a memory he'd rather bury. He looked around to the faces of his friends. They all held various degrees of agreement and confusion along with curiosity with Dick sat next to him with a knowing smile, while Artemis lounged in the love seat nearby but he could tell that the quirk of her eyebrow that she was interested in the story. Kaldur leaned on the table nearby with a bemused expression. He finally looked at M'Gann who gave him an encouraging smile.

Superboy sighed as he slumped against the back of the couch, tired just by the thought of what happened. But he had been too demanding throughout his history on the team not to repay karma's favor.  
"Okay…fine." He relented as he sat up and looked at his friends. "Here's what happened…"

Conner twiddled his fingers as he waited outside his science class. He looked around the hall at the lines of parents that waited beside their kids. The kids all seemed to be split into two groups: the ones confident enough to bring their parents and the ones scared out of their minds because the parents had been called to the conference. Superboy looked at the empty space next to him. His science teacher made it mandatory for him to show and Batman told him to go despite his lack of parental figures. Superboy sighed. He didn't know how he was going to explain this one.  
"Conner," Superboy looked up and saw Dr. Parker standing in the doorway. The teacher smiled at him kindly before motioning inside. "Come on in." Superboy forced him out of the chair and into the class that took up his time five times a week for one hour. But instead of sitting in his usual seat near the back, he sat in the seat right in front. Superboy fidgeted as Dr. Parker settled at his desk.  
"Where are your parents?" Dr. Parker asked.  
"They're, uh…they're still at work. Busy day and all." Superboy lied. Dr. Parker frowned.  
"Oh," he said. "Well I was hoping…"  
"Hoping that he was doing as good in school as I expect?" Superboy's eyes snapped towards the door and he almost gasped. But he was unable to hide the look of shock from his face as Lex Luthor stepped inside the classroom, closing the door behind him. "My apologies for being late. Business never sleeps."  
"Lex Luthor? My, I—forgive me for being speechless. I had no idea that you and Conner were related." Dr. Parker said uneasily as he looked through his papers for Conner's student file. Superboy narrowed his eyes at Lex.  
"It's complicated." Superboy snapped. Only a few weeks had passed since he found out the truth of his parentage and he was still trying to wrap his mind around it. Dr. Parker's eyes flickered between the two, noting how tense Conner was while Lex Luthor was relaxed but all business while he fixed his tie.  
"Meaning…" Dr. Parker trailed off expectantly.  
"Meaning that I am actually his godfather." Lex Luthor improvised, quickly reassuring the man with a smile before chuckling. "Unfortunately for me, I got on my godson's bad side a few weeks ago. But no matter." Lex put a hand on Superboy's shoulder. "I am here for him, even for the small things. Like parent-teacher conferences." Superboy gritted his teeth. Lex never stops conning for anyone. Dr. Parker sat back, a little more relaxed.  
"Okay then. First and foremost, your godson is doing great in my class. One of my top students. Anatomy seems to be one of his strong suits, unlike most students." Dr. Parker told the pair.  
"Well Conner has always shown an interest in genetics so it's only natural." Lex said, meeting Superboy's eye out the corner of his eye. Superboy scowled but then he squinted, focusing on the sound of running feet that seemed to be getting closer and closer.  
"Its definitely gained traction in the last few years as a field." Dr. Parker added. "In fact, I was hoping to discuss an opportunity with Conner's parents—" The door burst open, causing the science teacher to jump. Lex scowled as he saw the man bent over to catch his breath. Superboy raised an eyebrow at the man. _Oh no_, he thought.  
"I'm sorry…for being late. Crazy…day" the man said while trying to catch his breath before standing up straight. He held out his hand to the teacher. "I'm Clark Kent, Conner's father."  
"Oh, then please join us." Dr. Parker said.  
"Yes, please do." Lex replied sarcastically. "Love the entrance by the way." Clark's expression became livid as he looked at Lex sitting next to Superboy.  
"What. The. Hell! Are you doing here?" Superman exclaimed.  
"Me? Oh, I'm just doing what you tend to forget to do. Be there for the boy." Lex shot back, standing up. Superman gritted his teeth, anger radiating off of him in waves. Lex glared at him, undaunted by the threat.  
"Gentlemen, please, there's no need to be hostile. We're all here for Conner." Dr. Parker warned. Lex smirked.  
"Of course, doctor. My apologies." Lex said sitting back on down. Superman's eyes bore into Lex's head. If looks could kill…well technically Superman's could but the heat vision would be extremely hard to explain. Still, he was still very, very tempted.  
"Mr. Kent?" Superman forced himself to relax his shoulders bit before walking to the other side of Superboy and sitting down, not taking his eyes off of Luthor until he had to.  
"What did I miss?" Clark asked politely. Superboy's eyes flickered between the men at his side. Lex Luthor and Superman, both his fathers in the same room at the same time at a parent-teacher conference. Superboy was sure he would see a lot of bizarre things in his life but nothing, _nothing,_ would top this moment.  
"We were discussing your son's affinity for anatomy. Mr. Luthor mentioned Conner's interest in genetics—"  
"A mild interest, I assure you." Clark said, throwing daggers at Lex. Lex crossed his arms and met Superman's eyes with a challenging look.  
"Either way, I believe that Conner has potential." Dr. Parker continued. "So much so that I was hoping to interest him in a program at Ivy University."  
"Ivy University?" Conner said.  
"The one and only," Dr. Parker told him. He sifted through a pile of paperwork on the desk before holding a flyer out to Superboy. Superboy read it over quickly. "They have a dual enrollment program with the science department. Every year ten students are chosen for it. Many of its alumni are Star Lab scientists, some even working in the genetics branch at Wayne Enterprises. And it's not just for genetics. There's nano tech, astronomy, and the list goes on. You can explore your options."  
"I think that's an excellent idea, Dr. Parker." Lex said automatically, placing a hand on Conner's shoulder. "A wonderful opportunity for Conner."  
"Get off of me." Superboy mumbled with tense shoulders.  
"Hold it." Clark interjected. "Maybe we should think about this for a moment…"  
"What's there to think about?" Lex asked with a sharp glare before turning to Dr. Parker. "Dr. Parker, how many students are accepted into this program again?"  
"Ten, sir."  
"And how likely are my son's—"  
"Godson." Superboy corrected automatically.  
"—Chances?" Lex finished as though he were never interrupted.  
"Pretty good actually." Dr. Parker responded. "Though a lot of the applicants have good scores and great recommendations—both of which Conner has—the advantage your…godson has over most is his ability to go in depth about a multitude of scientific topics, sometimes even better than me."  
"Then it's settled. When can start the application process?" Lex asked. Dr. Parker opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by Clark.  
"Wait a minute." Clark interrupted. "This is not settled. Quite frankly, I am not sure this would suit my son at all—"  
"And how would you know that?" Lex shot back. "When was the last you were ever there for your son?"  
"Excuse me?" Clark exclaimed.  
"I'm merely asking a question, Clark, especially considering all of your various shortcomings." Lex said nonchalantly.  
"Various shortcoming!"  
"Yes! Various! As in many, different from one another, individual and separate. Would you like another definition?"  
"How dare you plant yourself into _my _son's life, despite both his _and_ my objections, and have the nerve to act entitled to make decisions for him then get insulted when we disagree." Clark seethed.  
"A nice and royal 'we' you choose to use, Clark, but I have yet to hear the boy agree with you." Lex argued. "And you and I both know that my role in dear Conner's life goes far deeper and more involved than yours ever will."  
"As if I that was my fault." Clark said, shooting up from his seat. "If it was left up to you I would've never known about Conner."  
"And I was right to withhold the information. May I remind you of your first reaction when you say the boy? I believe it was a mix of incredulity and disgust."  
"No, no. I was not disgusted." Clark argued, making sure to look at Superboy who was transfixed on the debate happening in front of him. "How was I supposed to act when I find out that not only that I had a son but he had been hidden away from me? Made from stole DNA! I didn't ask for him."  
"And yet he's here!" Lex yelled, standing up once more. "You ask me how you're supposed to react. How about accepting him? How about making an effort? A but of understanding at least and you did none of the above. You didn't want anything to do with him. I was there for him. I raised him. And I looked out for him. But of course the great Clark Kent can't let someone else steal his thunder so now you want to play father of the year." Lex smirked. "That or it was one hell of a talk you had with Bruce. Makes me wonder about that relationship..." Clark growled before grabbing Lex by the collar.  
"You son of a bitch." Clark snarled.  
"Enough!" Everyone froze and looked at Superboy, who was livid and flush with embarrassment. "Both of you get out!"  
"But Conner—" Both Lex and Clark said but Superboy cut them off.  
"I don't want to hear it. You both want to lay claim to me when neither of you have earned it! So let me cut this contest short: you both lose." Conner closed his eyes, taking a deep breath while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just wait for me outside." Clark reluctantly let go of Lex and the businessman straightened his suit jacket as if he were unfazed by the youth's words. They walked out the door in eerie silence and closed it behind them. Superboy sighed before sitting back down. Dr. Parker was still staring at the door in astonishment.  
"I'm sorry. I know this probably an inappropriate question but are they couple?" Dr. Parker asked dumbfounded.  
"It's complicated. Please don't ask." Superboy said tiredly, rubbing his temples before focusing back on his teacher. "So what else should I know about this, Dr. Parker?"  
"Oh please, call me Peter. I believe we know each other too well for formalities at this point." Dr. Parker said before shuffling through the papers on his desk. "But as I was saying…" Dr. Parker explained the program in detail with obvious benefits—looks good on applications, almost guaranteed acceptance into Ivy University, head start in the field, etc.—and gave him all he information he needed for the application process.  
"I think I need some time to think of this." Superboy told his teacher.  
"Of course. No pressure. Just remember that the application is due in a couple of months and you need to inform me ahead of time if you want a recommendation."  
"I will." Superboy said as he stood up. "Thank you, Dr. Parker."  
"You're welcome. I will you see you Monday." Dr. Parker responded. Superboy nodded in affirmation before turning towards the door. "Conner," Dr. Parker called hesitantly. Superboy looked back at him. "So those are your fathers?"  
"….yes…" Superboy answered reluctantly.  
"I only ask because in your student file, it says your legal guardian is Bruce Wayne. And your emergency contact is John Smith." Superboy's eyes widened in shock before he scratched the back of his head nervously.  
"What can I say," He replied. "I have a complicated family."  
"Yeah, I can understand that." Dr. Parker told him with a knowing smile of his own, absentmindedly adjusting the picture of a red-haired woman on his desk. Dr. Parker stared at the photo for a moment before returning his attention to his student. "Monday?"  
"See you then, Dr. Parker." Superboy replied before walking out the room. Superboy looked right where the seats were still lined up but neither Lex Luther nor Clark Kent were there. His shoulder sagged. _Should've known_, he thought as he headed towards the entrance. He stopped short when he saw his fathers in a heated argument outside. Superboy resisted rolling his eyes. He couldn't believe how short of a stick he drew for his parents but he couldn't ignore that they were _his_ parents. He had to face them sometime so Superboy threw his shoulders back and walked towards them.  
"Don't give me that, Lex."  
"I'll stop when you admit that you shouldn't have showed up tonight."  
"He's my son."  
"He's mine, too."  
"Exactly." Superboy interrupted. Both men stopped immediately and turned to their son.  
"Well?" Lex asked while Clark looked at him expectantly.  
"I told Dr. Parker it was a good opportunity." Clark groaned while Lex smiled approvingly. "But I had to think about it."  
"Yes!" Clark exclaimed while Lex's eyes gained a vex expression before he threw his hands up. He took a deep breath to reign in his temper.  
"Very well." Lex acquiesced. He motioned to the Rolls Royce Phantom that was waiting behind him. "Let's go. I'll give you a ride back home."  
"Not if I have anything to say about it." Clark interjected. Superboy became annoyed once more. Were they going to do this all night? Before he had to know the answer to that question, he heard another car approaching. A black Audi R8 screeched to a halt in front of them. The driver lowered the window, revealing the impish face of Wally West.  
"Hey, Conner!" He called. "Get in!" Superboy smiled for the first time that night and looked at Superman.  
"I'll see you later." He said. "Both of you." He added, sparing a glance at Lex because he doubted that the villain would be out of the picture for long. Without another word he approached the safe haven of his friend's car and got in. Wally sped off as soon as the door was shut.  
"How did you know I needed a ride?" Superboy asked Wally.  
"Miss Martian told Red about the parent-teacher conference. Batman thought it would be a good idea if I came and got you." Wally explained before smirking. "So both Lex _and _Superman showed up. How did that go?" Wally asked. Superboy groaned.  
"It was a nightmare." Superboy answered. "But at least it's over."  
"Not quite. You know you're gonna have to explain all this to the team when we get back, right?" Superboy didn't reposed, just placed his head in his hands, another headache already forming. Wally's laughter rang out in the car as they sped home.

* * *

**See what I did there? *nudge nudge* Review plz!**


End file.
